Chapter One: Nothing is What it Seems
by Kavick
Summary: Please read Astera's previous stories (Another Human? Another day, Secrets of the Past, A Dreamless Dreamer Dreams, Showdown on the Valkyrie, and Prologue) before reading this, so you aren't completely lost. Astera and I are working together in this saga.


Chapter One: Nothing is What it Seems  
By Kavick  
  
Author's Note: I advise you to read Astera's previous stories, "Another Human? Another Day", "Secrets of the Past", "A Dreamless Dreamer Dreams", and "Showdown on the Valkyrie", so you're not left completely in the dark here. Also, reading her Prologue for our series would help you out.  
  
"And another one bites the dust!"   
Preed rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk. It had been five Earth months since the little accident occurred. Stith was still extremely distrustful over Junnea, but she seemed to be getting over it somewhat. Especially since Junnea gave Stith a gun that could destroy a Drej with one shot. Oh, how Stith's eyes lit up when Junnea gave it to her as a token of apology. Gune had forgiven Junnea long ago, no big surprise there. Gune was so quick to trust.  
But what about himself? Preed thought for a moment. Yes, he did forgive Junnea for what she had done. She had turned over a new leaf, as the humans say, and was more kindly disposed of him since he pretty much saved her life instead of letting her die.  
Preed looked back into space, scanning for any remaining Drej stingers. Recently the Drej have recruited what was left of their race and have tried to come after Junnea and him. Stith was having the time of her life, having modified one of the Valkyrie's guns with her new gun. She seemed disappointed once all the Drej in sight were blown into oblivion. Go figure.  
Preed jumped slightly as two hands were placed gently on his shoulders. He tilted his head up to look into Junnea's face, and flashed her a smile before looking back out into space. "No more Drej, Mr. Preed?" Junnea teasingly mocked him. Preed groaned, "How many times have I told you I don't like to be called Mr. Preed?" "Many times." "So, my dear, could you please not call me that anymore?" "You stop calling me precious, sweetheart, darling, and dear, and I'll consider stopping."  
Preed looked at her, shocked. Those four words were permanently stuck into his vocabulary when talking to females. Even Stith had given up trying to break him of that habit. Stith spoke up then. "It looks like you'll be calling him Mr. Preed for a long time. I've tried breaking him of that habit for years, and as you can see, it hasn't worked." Junnea laughed. "Well, Mr. Preed, it looks like you've got your work cut out for you!" Preed groaned and plopped his face on the console.  
A few hours later, Gune walked up to Preed and tapped his shoulder. "Preed? Preed? I am in need of asking you something of great importance!" Preed sighed and looked at Gune. "What is it, caveman?" "Could you please flip me over onto my back again, like the time you did before when I poked you? I need to see how strong Gune's body is under these circumstances!" Preed rolled his eyes to the ceiling in a 'Why must I put up with this?' manner, and was about to reply when Stith came in and took Gune's hand. "No, Gune, I don't think you want him to do that. You could injure yourself!" "But Gune needs to KNOW!" "You can find out later. C'mon, I need your help with one of the aft gun turrets."  
Preed sighed in relief and went back to piloting the ship. Stith was irritating, but at times she could be a lifesaver. He sat up in the chair and saw a planet just coming into view. Calling for the others, he started to head towards the planet. Junnea was the first, then Gune, then Stith, who was wiping her oily fingers off with a cloth. "What's up?" Stith asked. "If this is another false alarm, Preed..." "No, it's not. What planet is this, and how are we on supplies?" "We're pretty low on supplies," Junnea offered. Stith suddenly snapped at them, "We are NOT stopping here!"  
The other three looked at her in surprise. "And why not?" Preed asked. "Because that's Solbrecht." "Your home planet?" Preed asked. "Yes..." Junnea looked at Stith. "We're going to have to stop there. We're low on our supplies and we need to stock up. We won't be there long." Stith shrieked, "I'll be arrested or shot on sight!" "Then stay in the ship while we get the supplies," Preed suggested mildly. "And leave you with the money?! No way! You'd spend it all on porno magazines and--" "I do NOT read porno magazines!" "You look at them!" "I do not!" "Well I'm going with you, and that's final! I don't trust you, Preed, I never have and I never will!"  
Preed winked at Junnea and said calmly, "Fine, if that's what you want." Junnea had to struggle to conceal a snicker of amusement as they flew in closer. Then a voice crackled in on the communicator, speaking in Stith's native language. Stith went over to the communicator and spoke into it. The voice replied, sounding curious, and slightly suspicious. Stith bit her bottom lip and spoke back into it as calmly as she could. Finally, she stepped back from the communicator with a whoop of relief.  
"What happened?" Junnea asked. Stith looked at them grimly. "Well, we have permission to land in the seventh docking bay. The Mantrin on the other end of the line recognized my voice. Every Mantrin in the communications and police forces know the sound of my voice, and know exactly what I look like. I convinced him I wasn't who he thought I was." Preed raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Goodness, Stith, you have been a naughty girl, haven't you?"  
Stith growled and walked into her room without a backward glance, coming back out a few minutes later with a light speckled pattern of spots painted on her face, neck, arms, and tail. Seeing Junnea's questioning look, she explained, "Most Mantrins have distinctive spots or stripes on them. It's a rare Mantrin that doesn't. That's what makes me stand out on my world." Preed landed the Valkyrie in the docking bay and he, Junnea, and Stith walked out and into the spaceport.  
As Stith lead them over to the services counter, Preed was looking around when he saw a human with reddish brown hair and blue eyes collecting some supplies from another counter. Then he looked past him and around, then suddenly stopped. Korso?! He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the place where he thought he saw Korso, but the human had disappeared within a crowd of people. Then Junnea bumped into him from behind, and he snapped out of it.  
Junnea looked at him curiously. "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Preed shook his head. "I just thought I saw someone I once knew. But he's dead. It must've been my imagination." Junnea shrugged and they ran to catch up with Stith.  
***  
Preed grunted and hoisted up the fifty pound box of supplies in his arms, staggering under the weight. Gods, why does he always get the heaviest boxes? Stith and Junnea are the strongest, yet they get the little ones. Must be a female thing, depending on the males to carry all the heavy loads. "Hurry it up, Preed, we don't have all day!" Stith hollered back to him. "Coming, dearest, coming! But you know it's kind of hard to carry such a heavy box, what with my arms being smaller than yours, thus, weaker, so you'll have to expect a delay!"  
Stith snarled at him and carried a much larger box without much struggle back to the ship, Junnea taking four or five of them at a time. Okay, so maybe he wasn't carrying the heaviest box… Gods, Junnea was strong, but she didn't look the part. Just goes to show how looks can be deceiving. Preed sighed and looked around, and suddenly saw... Yes! Yes, it IS Korso! Startled, Preed dropped the box on his foot and howled in pain.  
Korso heard and looked around for the source of the noise and saw an Akrennian who had apparently dropped a box of supplies on his toes. No big deal. He started to go back to his work, but stopped, and looked up. Yes, the Akrennian was male... about 6' 4''... Frayed ear and metal plate on the skull... Preed?! But he was dead! ...Or was he? There was the possibility that he had survived getting his neck snapped, though who saved him he had no clue. Stith? No way. She hated him.  
Junnea and Stith came running over to Preed, who was clutching his foot and staring at Korso with an expression of utter disbelief. Korso saw them and gathered his supplies, making a hasty retreat. He couldn't be seen, not now.  
"What happened?" Junnea asked. "I saw Korso!!! He was right over there! I swear it!" Stith snorted. "Korso's dead, you moron! How could he be over there?" Junnea rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh boy, he's seeing dead people. What next? Hookers?" Stith snorted with laughter and shoved Preed's box back into his arms, making Preed fall back onto his rear. Still snickering, she snapped at him to hurry up, and headed back to the ship with Junnea.  
Preed stood up and started to haul the box back to the ship, his mind a mess of thoughts. That WAS Korso he saw, there was no doubt there. Korso looked just as amazed to see Preed alive as Preed was to see him. Then where had he been all this time, and why hadn't he contacted them? Why had he run off?  
"PREED!!! HURRY UP!" Stith hollered at him. "Really, Mr. Preed! We don't want you to see dead people and hookers, now do we?" Junnea called out. Preed scowled darkly as he hurried back to the ship. "I'm not kidding you, it WAS Korso. He was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him." "No, that human was probably just surprised to see an Akrennian as ugly as yourself gawking at him. Besides, if it was Korso, why wouldn't he come up and greet us?" "That's what I want to know," Preed muttered.  
Just as all the supplies were on board the ship, a large Mantrin caught Stith by the arm and said, "Excuse me, ma'am, but may I see your ID please?" Stith, startled, replied, "Oh yeah, sure, just a sec... I know it's around here somewhere..." and started patting down her pockets. Junnea and Preed rushed back onto the ship, knowing they'd better be ready when Stith came on, because she wouldn't wait for anyone. Except Gune, maybe, but he was already on board.  
Stith piped up, "Oh yeah, here it is!" and kicked the Mantrin as hard as she could in the stomach. The Mantrin doubled over in pain as Stith gave him an uppercut to his jaw and rushed back to the ship. By now people were staring, and the guards were coming out. The doors closed just as Stith leapt inside and Preed started up the engines. They were rising slowly, and the guards were shooting at the ship now. "WILL YOU HURRY UP, PREED?!" Stith hollered.  
"IT WON'T GO ANY FASTER!" Preed hollered back. Junnea ran over to him jerked back the controls, and the Valkyrie went rocketing into space as a fleet of ships left the docking bay to take chase. With the push of a button, they were in hyperspace, and had left the Mantrin Police Force long behind them.  
  
***  
  
Korso watched his former crew run back into the Valkyrie along with the strangely familiar-looking young woman and take off into space. He felt he should have known that woman from somewhere…  
  
He walked up into the ship he called home and was greeted by his twin children, Jason and Katrina. "Why're all the Mantrins running around like that? What were they shooting at?" Jason asked. It was remarkable how he looked exactly like Korso did. Korso shrugged. "Just some aliens that weren't supposed to be on the planet. They're gone now, though." "Were they bad people?" Katrina asked innocently. She didn't look like Korso at all, with her bubblegum pink hair and eyes.  
  
"Well they must've been, Katty, or else the MPF wouldn't have been chasing them!" Jason snapped at her. "Hey, tone it down." Korso reprimanded them. "We don't need you two fighting," another voice chimed in. Korso smiled up at his wife, Missie, and embraced her warmly. Missie hugged him back and smiled. "You're not gone for two hours and you act like you've been away from me for days." "Well, what can I say. I miss you guys!" Korso laughed.  
  
After he ate his supper, he sat down wearily and gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought for a while. Then, suddenly, it occurred to him. That woman he thought he recognized… She must be the little girl he had once helped onto a ship when the former Earth was about to be destroyed. He had heard that everyone on the ship had been killed, and had assumed that the little girl had died too. He knew there couldn't be any mistake, because no other human he'd ever seen had those same cold blue eyes. So how did she end up with his former crew?  
  
Well, that was something he'd have to find out later. Right now, he had to get back to work. He started up his ship and waited permission to launch, then took off into space, heading towards his next stop: the Akrennian Homeworld.  



End file.
